A 'pre'-historic experience
by 21gloverboy
Summary: Yoko baby dino and Shelly Blake of the 'Time kids' are about to experience something new in their lives about each other down in the Lost world.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!: The story does contain human/dinosaur relationship scenes of semi-foreplay.**  
 **Any negative or insulting comments will be removed and you will be blocked from my page if you have written them.**  
 **Please be mature with your comments.  
**

 **A 'Pre'-historic experience**

 **:**

Shelly Blake's birthday had come and gone. She was thirteen years of age now.

And like every teenager her age, Shelly was growing up from a preteen to a well-groomed young girl. But not every girl was a time traveller. And Shelly Blake was no exception to that.

And at that moment, she, her brother Ken, and Josiah Clover, were back in the familiar world of the ice age. But not on the surface world where it was always ice and snow.

Right beneath the mammal's feet was an entire world from the Mesozoic era of the dinosaurs. A lush and tropical underground world ruled by the mighty beast of the Jurassic. The humid morning air in the dinosaur world had been quiet and peaceful that morning, and the giant reptiles had not suspected anything different to occur on this warm, damp day.

What the dinosaurs didn't know was that three human time travelers had made camp on a rise near a rock wall that over-looked the lush valley below.

The time kids had slept well that night in their tents when they had retraced their steps to their old camp ground. The clearing was large and had plenty of space for them...and for Momma Dino and her three babies, Yoko, Egbert, and Shelly.

This particular morning was hot and sunny but damp. From inside her tent Shelly had woken up from a long night of being hot and sweaty. Even though she was in her undershirt and underwear, Shelly had had a tough time falling asleep.

Josiah and her brother had the same thing too. Their tents didn't really have air-conditioning so the group had slept half-naked to stay cool during the night.

They weren't the only ones. Momma and her babies were also feeling the heat. And so was Buck, too.

But today Josiah and Ken were planning on going with Buck to check out some of the northern part of the jungle that was near the upper valley of lava falls.

Momma had come by with her kids to visit the time kids after they had woken up. She was also planning on going to the upper valley to hunt. Her daughter and Egbert wanted to learn how to hunt and she agreed that it was time for them to learn.

Yoko on the other hand wanted to stay behind with Ken's sister. Shelly was more then happy to stay behind and watch the camp. She didn't really feel like doing any hiking today. Instead, she wanted to get her clothes washed and dried. The sweat that had built up on her body had made her outer uniform stink and running around the jungle and getting dirty only made it worse.

"Are you sure you want to stay behind, Shelly?" Josiah ask, putting on his backpack and holstering stun pistol.

Shelly nodded. "I'll be fine. Besides, I could use the time to wash some of my clothes. They're beginning to smell."

Josiah smiled and nodded. "Well, we'll be back soon, girl. Call us on the walkie-talkie if you need to call for help or if there is an emergency."

"Don't worry," Shelly said. "I'll be fine. Anyway, I have Yoko here to keep me company."

"That's good. Also, do you have your translator device that Zeke gave to us?"

Shelly tapped her electronic earpiece that was placed into both her ears.

"Got 'em," She said.

Nodding, Josiah and Ken turned and left the campsite. Momma left with her daughter and Egbert for their hunting lesson, leaving Yoko at the campsite with Shelly.

Wanting to get her laundry done as soon as possible, Shelly went into her tent and gathered up the clothes she wanted to clean.

Yoko helped by holding some of her clothes in his arms for her. When she was done they left for the lagoon that buck had showed them a while back. The small cove was located down hill near one of the many waterfalls that dotted the edge of the jungle of misery.

It wasn't far, only a three minute walk.

As Shelly led the way Yoko brought up the rear with her clothes, careful not to drop any of it.

When they finally reached the lagoon, Shelly took her clothes from Yoko and started to clean them. Since the water was fresh and clean, thanks to volcanic springs, it was clear and had none of the problems 21 century water had.

And the lagoon even came with a waterfall that had a small recess behind it.

It was a great place to swim as well. And in this heat a good swim was what was needed for Shelly at the moment.

After she was done with her clothes, Shelly layered them on a few tree branches that rimmed the lagoon.

After she was done with her laundry, Shelly decided to treat herself to a nice swim. Yoko was already in the water cooling himself off in the shallows so she joined him. She had removed all but her undershirt and underwear and had left her clothes on a rock behind a tall bush.

She didn't feel embarrassed around Yoko or the other t-rex hacthlings because they didn't know the concept of being 'naked'. And since there were no other humans down in the dinosaur world, besides her brother, Josiah, and herself, she felt safe that nothing would creep up behind her at the lagoon and do anything involuntary. And Yoko was with her so she knew that if anything came out of the jungle that was a threat, she would use her stun pistol to drive it away.

As Shelly washed her body with the scented shampoo, Yoko took that moment to study the human. To him, Shelly was just a scaleless two-legged mammal with no tail or claws. He didn't find her ugly or hideous. Just weird looking. She covered herself with strange skin coverings that were different colours and that smelled strange. Right now she dressed in less then what she usually wore. A grey upper skin covering that half covered her arms and a whitish-blue covering on her lower body. Yoko tilted his head at her while she bathed. He couldn't understand why she didn't have a tail and only that covering around her waist.

After she was done bathing herself Shelly wadded out of the water and onto the shore to dry off where a clomp of bushes were. The bushes were tall enough so that only her head peaked over it. Yoko took that moment to quietly follow her behind the bush to see what she was doing. Shelly was drying herself off with the towel she had left on the branch and preceded to dry her short hair.

Yoko crept up behind her and tilted his head again. The scent that was coming from her was sweet and fragrant. Especially from her hair and soft skin. The little dino took this as a chance to 'test' her scent. Leaning forward, Yoko pressed his snout against Shelly's back and sniffed.

Shelly let out a surprised squeak and turned her head around. "Yoko, What are you doing?"

"I'm just testing your scent, is all." he said, sniffing her again. "What is that smell, anyway?"

Shelly blushed and turned around to face Yoko so that he had to stop sniffing her. "Well, little guy, it's just shampoo. Humans use it to wash themselves with. It makes them smell nicer instead of stinky."

"Oh," said Yoko. "Is that why you smell like that?"

"Yep. It doesn't hurt to smell nice once and a while, does Yoko?" She smiled and petted the little T-Rex on the head and scratched his lower jaw with the tips of her fingers. Yoko purred deeply as she was doing this. He liked it. And it made him feel good that Shelly wasn't going to strike him for what he had done.

Shelly also felt the same way. A first she felt embarrassed and a little ill at ease with the tyrannosaur sniffing her rear, like a dog would do to another. But then she remembered that the dinosaur was young and was curious by cause. This was just Yoko being curious by nature.

She also felt that this little dino was special to her in someway. Almost like a connection.

The little T-Rex was young but also a little naive, rambunctious, and playful. In the back of her mind, Shelly wanted this dinosaur all to herself to be with from the very beginning. That part of her mind was her devious side. It had been with her since she was very young and she had seldom noticed it. That was because that part of her had never surfaced before. Till now.

It was that part of her mind that wanted to exploit the little dino's naive nature so that it could do anything it wanted with him. And right now it wanted the little dinosaur's 'pleasurable' company.

Shelly quickly came to her senses and shook her head to clear that kind of mental object out of her brain. What was she thinking? She'd never do 'that' sort of thing to Yoko. Never.

She took a step back from him and rubbed a hand across her forehead, muttering under her breath.

"Shelly, are you alright?" Yoko said, concern in his gurgling squeak.

"I'm alright, little guy," She reassured him, petting him on the snout. "I just got a little light-headed, that's all. I guess it's the heat."

Yoko smiled and nuzzled Shelly's leg, enjoying the softness of her bare skin. The little tyrannosaur couldn't help but purr as his snout brushed the human's soft pink skin. Though Shelly was a friendly human, even a unusual one, Yoko still liked the feel of her skin against his scales. His sister and brother didn't exactly share his enthusiasm about the feeling of scaleless skin. They didn't know what they were missing. Shelly was, in his eyes, a nice human who he saw as a friend. A close friend.

Shelly moved her hand in a nice circular motion, stroking the short spike protruding from the back of Yoko's head.

Yoko suddenly stiffened, his nose twitched and started sniffing the air while his head swivelled in all directions to look out at the jungle.

"Somethings coming,"

Shelly looked around the lagoon and at the surrounding jungle, her senses on high alert.

Then, in the jungle to the right, was the sound of several dinosaurs coming toward them. The sound of the dinosaurs told Yoko all he wanted to know what was coming.

"Guanlongs," he said in a whispering gurgle.

* * *

 _Shelly blake(C) 21Gloverboy_

 _Yoko baby dino (c)_ _ _by Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox__


	2. Chapter 2

**A 'Pre'-historic experience**

 **part 2**

 **:**

 _Guanlongs were bad news. And Yoko and Shelly both knew that they were in trouble of getting eaten._

 _"What do we do?" said Shelly. "we got to get out of here!"_

 _Yoko looked around the lagoon but knew there was no place to run to. The area they were in was open and the bushes and jungle were not thick enough to hide them. Downstream he saw only a trail that led to the Jungle of Misery, giving them no protection._ _He decided to make a snap decision._

 _"Let's hide in there," he said, walking past Shelly and heading in the direction of the waterfall that fed the lagoon. "there's a small recess behind the falls that's hidden behind the water."_

 _"How do you know?" Shelly said, following him quickly._

 _Yoko snorted and turned to her. "My Mama showed me and my brother and sister once when we came here last time. She told us if we were in danger here at the lagoon, we should hide behind the falls."_

 _"I hope you're right, little guy," She said._

 _They were closer to the waterfall now, the roar much louder. The rocks became slippery, the path mucky. The path seemed to lead right into the rushing water, but as the two got closer, they saw that it actually went behind the waterfall._

 _From behind, they could here the Gauanlongs getting closer toward the lagoon. They hurried along the path to the waterfall, and had almost moved behind the sheet of falling water when Shelly turned and saw the raptor-like dinosaurs appear on the edge of the lagoon. Then they were completely behind the waterfall, and both Yoko and Shelly were unable to see out through the silver-blue sheet._

 _Shelly looked around in surprise. There_ _ _was__ _a little recess here, hardly larger than one of the T.W.C tents. Everything was wet, slippery, and cold._

 _"Did they see us?" Yoko said. He had to shout over the noise of the falling water._

 _"No, Yoko," Shelly said, ringing out her hair. "I don't think so. I only saw three of them appear out of the jungle."_

 _She then started search for her Walkie-talkie. Unfortunately, she had left it with the pile of clothes in the bushes that were drying. That also included her stun pistol._

 _"I guess we're stuck in here until they leave, eh?" Shelly said, trying to find a comfortable position to sit down. It wasn't easy. Like a tent, the niche didn't have a lot of standing and moving room for the both of them. That meant that the two of them had to stoop or sit. Yoko was fine because he was naturally short. Shelly, on the other hand, had to either sit or be on her knees. The ceiling wasn't that low so she could stand a little, but not a lot._

 _The two of them also had to be careful not to make much noise. The Gauanlongs were still out there around the lagoon. Yoko had taken the time to peek out of the waterfall sheet to see if any of the carnivores were near the falls. There were none._

 _The dinosaurs, now six of them, had settled themselves around the lagoon. Some were resting near the banks while others were drinking the cool fresh water. They didn't even know that Shelly and Yoko were there, right under their scaly snouts._

 _"You're right, Shelly," said Yoko, withdrawing his head back behind the niche. "we are stuck in here. That pack won't leave until they feel it's time to leave."_

 _"Well, that's just great," Shelly said, annoyed and stood up a little so that Yoko would have some room to move._

 _Yoko turned away from her and tried to lay down. But as he did, his tail gently brushed Shelly's leg. The sensation sent a jolt up Shelly that made her gasp sharply. She hunched over Yoko as the little dino stood up again and tried to find a comfortable spot to sit down. With his back and tail turned to her, Shelly's other self came into play. Devious was waiting for this moment. And she had those stupid dinosaurs out there in the lagoon to thank for it._ _ _"No, you can't!"__ _Shelly thought to Devious fearlessly._ _ _"He's only a young dinosaur!"__

 _But Devious would have none of it._ _ _"Don't fight me on this, human! This little dinosaur is going to pleasure me/you anyway he can. Like it or not, you can't resist the urge."__ _With that last bit of effort, Devious shoved Shelly back into the dark corner of her own mind. Leaving Devious alone to take over her mind and body, Yoko was all hers for the taking._

 _Getting on her knees and spreading them slightly, Shelly/Devious reached out and gently grabbed Yoko by the tail. The little T-Rex yelped in surprise and turned his head around to face her._

 _"Huh, Shelly, what are you doing?" Yoko asked, raising a curious brow._

 _Shelly/Devious smiled and giggled at him. "Don't worry, little guy," she said in soft tone. "I just need for you to back up a bit and place your tail between by legs so you and me will have a little more elbow room, okay?"_

 _Yoko frowned a little but did as he was told. He stood up slowly and backed up, Devious guiding his tail between her legs. It was all too easy. Devious knew that all very young creatures were ignorantly thoughtless. Yoko, being young, didn't know any better._

 _"That's it, little guy, keep comin'" Devious said smiling._

 _Just then Yoko's foot slipped on the wet rocky floor. The little T-Rex let out a squeak and stumbled backward a little. The process, unfortunately, caused the tip of Yoko's tail slip into Shelly's underwear. Devious felt her breath catch at the unexpected motion. His tail felt worm, scaly, and a bit cold, too. The feeling was so new to her. Her body trembled uncontrollably from it, but it felt so good._

 _"Oh, Shelly, I'm sorry," Yoko apologized quickly, trying to move his tail out from her underwear._

 _But Devious swiftly grabbed his tail to stop him. "No, it's alright, Yoko. Keep it there. It feels_ _ _good__ _."_

 _"It... it does?" He said and stopped moving. "Bu... but my tail... its,"_

 _Devious shushed him gently. "It's alright, Yoko, you don't have have to remove it. In fact, can you rub your tail back and forth for me?"_

 _This caught the dinosaur off guard. "You want me to what?"_

 _"Rub your tail back and forth against me. It feels nice and your tail is not in the way."_

 _Yoko thought it over. And then he nodded. "Alright, here it goes."_

 _very steadily, Yoko started to move his tail back and forth in a rhythmic motion. Devious bit her lip as he began to stroke her gently._

 _"I…Yoko, I…"_

 _Devious placed both of her hands on of Yoko's hindquarters and moved up a bit on her knees. Yoko didn't shift or falter but continued to move his tail back and forth. Devious moved up just a little bit more so that her stomach was against the base of Yoko's tail. But as she did, she felt the fabric of Shelly's underwear beginning to stretch from behind her. She turned her head to look and saw that Yoko's tail poking out from under her butt. Devious blushed as she saw the tip of his tail was caught in the fabric of Shelly's underwear. It was a somewhat compromising and embarrassing situation._

 _As Yoko continued, Devious closed her eyes and whimpered a little. She let a soft moan escape from her lips. She felt a warm sensation in her pelvic area. It was an indescribably good feeling, especially since Yoko's tail was not very rough._

 _Devious whimpered as the feeling came in waves that got faster until something in her just couldn't take it anymore._

 _"Eek!"_

 _ _'sploort'__

 _"Huh?"_

 _Yoko stopped and slowly slid his tail out from under Shelly's underwear and thighs and Devious shook and tried to catch her breath. She wasn't sure that any of the Gauanlongs had heard her squeak from behind the waterfall. Luckily, none did._

 _Once his tail was out of her underwear, Yoko moved his body around to face her._

 _"Shelly, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He asked, tilting his head in concern._

 _Devious breathed, "I can't believe I did that…with a dinosaur." she said, her blush fading._

 _"Did what?" Yoko said, not understanding._

 _"Oh...nothing, little guy. You didn't hurt me. You did well." She scooted back a bit on her hands and knees and readjusted Shelly's underwear. She was surprised to feel warm liquid on her fingers. Devious didn't need to guess what it was._

 _"Shelly, what's that on your fingers?" Yoko asked, leaning forward to sniff at the white sticky substance. "it smells...strange."_

 _Devious quickly withdrew her hand and hurriedly wiped the substance off her fingers on Shelly's undershirt._

 _"It's nothing," She said, blushing slightly. "just some sweat buildup, that's all."_

 _"Oh," was all Yoko could say. He turned around and saw that his tail was also covered in the strange-smelling white substance. Some of it drip down onto the stone floor, mixing with the small puddles of water._

 _"Clearly I made a mess on your tail. Sorry about that, little guy."_

 _Yoko brought up his tail to his snout and sniffed at the substance again. He wrinkled his snout. "It's okay, Shelly. I think it's alright now to see if any of the Gauanlongs are gone now."_

 _Devious stood up and, with Yoko beside her, went over to the waterfall to check outside._

 _The lagoon was totally empty. Not only that, but the spot where Shelly had kept her clothes was left alone._

 _"They're gone," said Yoko. He sniffed the air and turned to Shelly. "And their scent is gone, too."_

 _Devious breathed a sigh of relief._

 _The both of them got out from behind the falls and made their way over to where Shelly had left her clothes and laundry. Devious then decided that maybe it was best to let Shelly be in control now. Besides, she'd had her_ _ _fun__ _with him._

 _" _Oh, Shelly,"__ _She called in a false sweet voice._ _ _"You can be in control now."__

 _Shelly emerged from the dark corner, her anger clearly in her eyes._ _ _"How dare you do that to Yoko!"__ _she shouted, getting in Devous's face._ _ _"How could you do that to him! He's only a...a baby dinosaur! Why?!"__

 _Devious smiled wickedly._ _ _"I only did what you failed to acknowledge in your deepest desire, girl. Remember, I am you."__ _Then she added,_ _ _"Don't blame me if you can't control me, your devious side of your mind."__

 _Shelly felt a wave of guilt hit her in the stomach. It was true. If she hadn't had let her devious side of her mind out, she wouldn't have done any of that to Yoko behind the waterfall. In truth, She'd had crushes on boys before. Well…only a couple of times, but there was something profound with Yoko. But it wasn't due to the fact that he was nice, cute, and talked to her and that she thought best friends should feel like that. It was because the little tyrannosaur was special to her. But now she felt ashamed that she had let her devious side get out of control. She felt Yoko's snout nudge her side, which made her come out of her thoughts._

 _"Hey, are you alright? You kinda blanked out there for a moment."_

 _Shelly shook her head and looked down at Yoko. His blue eye, full of innocent concern, looked at her and smiled. She couldn't bring herself to say anything to him. She felt like she didn't deserve to, but he was happy that she was safe. Yoko nudged her again and motioned for her follow him back to their campsite. In his arms he held some of Shelly's clothes, which were now dry._

 _Shelly weakly smiled and quickly put on her shorts and t-shirt. She gathered up her other clothes behind the bush and followed Yoko up the trial that would lead them both back to the camping area. Along the way, Shelly thought more about the scene that had happened behind the falls with her and Yoko. What could she say to him about it. She couldn't just outright say to him that her devious part of her used him for_ _ _pleasurable__ _use. No! She couldn't say that to him. It would hurt him too much. He was young and impressionable. She didn't know what to do._

 _They arrived at the campsite a few minutes later. Josiah, Ken, and Buck showed up several minutes afterword, looking tired. Momma, Shelly, and Egbert soon arrived soon after, bits of dried blood on their snouts._

 _The day had been a long one. And soon night fell upon the lost world._

 _As her brother and Josiah slept, Shelly lay on her sleeping bag, unable to catch a wink of sleep._

 _She felt terrible. Not only because of what Devious had done with Yoko, but because she thought she was weak-minded. She was a tomboy. Tomboys were strong-willed and were able to control themselves and their deepest thoughts. But Devious had somehow gotten past her barriers and had taken control of both her body and mind. And in doing so had used Yoko to as a...a_ _ _joy__ _toy_ _ _.__

 _She sighed and pressed her face against her pillow. The sound of movement outside stopped her from fully closing her eyes. Shelly turned over on her sleeping bag and looked to where the sound had come from. From outside her tent she saw the outline of one of the baby tyrannosaurs. She put on her translator device on her ears._

 _"Who is it?" she called quietly. She didn't want to wake the others._

 _The shadow responded. "It's me, Shelly. It's Yoko."_

 _Shelly crawled over to the tent zipper and opened the flap. Yoko stood in the front of the tent, twiddling his claws. Even in the dark Shelly could see the eye-shine of the tyrannosaur's blue eyes._

 _"Hey, Yoko. What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with your mother and other siblings?"_

 _Yoko sheepishly twiddled his claws again. "I wanted to sleep inside the tent with you tonight. I already asked my mama and she said it was alright with her as long as it was alright with you. Is it?"_

 _Shelly smiled and opened the flap wider. "Sure, little guy. Come on in. You can sleep right next to me."_

 _Yoko let out a relieved sigh. Shelly moved over and gestured for him to come in. Yoko moved passed her and settled himself beside the sleeping bag. Shelly zipped up the flap and climbed into her sleeping bag. Yoko nestled close to her and instantly fell asleep. Shelly smiled and snuggled closer to him. The little dino chittered in his sleep. As she closed her eyes, Shelly made herself a promise. She would never again let the darker side of her mind get out of control ever again. Devious was not going to use her mind or body to take advantage of Yoko. If that ever happened, Shelly would be ready. After that, Shelly closed her eyes and slept._

 _In the dark corner of Shelly's mind, Devious sat by herself in the barrier. She smiled wickedly as she slept. A chuckle came from her throat._ _ _"That pathetic human thinks she can promise herself not to let me be in control again? Ha! She doesn't know who shes messing with."__

* * *

 __:__

 _ **The End**_

 _ _Yoko Baby dino belongs to bluesky studios and 20th century fox. The other time kid characters and the story belong to me__


	3. Chapter 3

**A 'Pre'-historic experience**

 **part 3**

:

Yoko slept peacefully next to Shelly in her tent that early morning in the campsite. From on top of her sleeping bag, Shelly was also asleep. The morning was warm and the jungle around the clearing was crisp and alive with the sound of insects and dinosaurs waking up.

Though the sun on the surface world of the ice age was not yet up, it didn't bother Shelly one bit. Laying on her stomach and sleeping soundly, the thirteen year old tomboy smiled in her sleep.

Yoko, his tail twitching, woke up slowly and stretched. He yawned, showing rows of his sharp little teeth. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and got up.

He had slept more better then he had in his life. The warmness of the tent and Shelly's body heat had made the little dino fall asleep fast. But it was not just her body heat that helped him fall asleep, but her scent.

Yoko hadn't taken much notice of it but Shelly had a pleasant smell on her that the little dinosaur found a little intoxicating. The smell was a nice, fluorescent flowery scent that smelled a little like jungle melons and fronds. Yoko liked the smell. Even if it made Shelly smell like a melon, he enjoyed the sweetness of it. It wasn't everyday a dinosaur smelled something sweet under their snout and sat long enough to enjoy it.

He smiled down at Shelly and eyed her curiously with his blue eyes, tilting his head to look at her. Though her sleeping bag was half covering her bare legs and thighs, she still wore her underclothes when she went to sleep. Her blonde hair was a little messy from tossing and turning in her sleep, but Yoko didn't mind that.

Seeing how pink and soft she looked had surprised him at first; Yoko had always thought that every creature in the dino world only had hard scales or plates. Even the club tails had better coverings than that; how did this two-legged human come to look like this?  
So pink…and so soft…and with no tail.

Yoko leaned down and, using his teeth, pulled the rim of the sleeping bag off of Shelly's legs, exposing her sleeping form. Shelly didn't move but only gave a soft moan as her head turned on her pillow. Yoko looked down at her as she smiled in her sleep. He then leaned over and placed the tip of his snout against Shelly's panty-covered backside, sniffing curiously. Even though he had done this to Shelly once before at the lagoon, Yoko really hadn't gotten the chance to to fully know why the human had no tail.

It made him curious as to why she didn't have one at all and why she needed to wear this light-blue skin covering on her lower body. Was her tail tucked in it? What was the purpose of having it around her waist anyway if it didn't keep her warm?

Yoko leaned down, opened his jaws, and gently clinched the rim of Shelly's underwear with his teeth and pulled it back a bit. Shelly didn't stir in her sleep.

Yoko let go of Shelly's underwear and looked down again to see if she had a tail. She didn't, much to his surprise. All she had was a bare backside. There was no indication that she ever had a tail at all.

Shelly let out a moan and squirmed in her sleep as she felt cool air on her exposed backside.

Yoko, thinking quickly, bent down and clenched Shelly's underwear again and tried to slide it back into place on her butt. But it was too late.

Shelly woke up and turned her head to face Yoko. The young tyrannosaur stopped, Shelly's underwear still in his teeth.

"Yoko, what are you doing?" Shelly said in a tired voice.

Yoko let go of her and backed away as she got up on her knees and re-adjusted her underwear around her waist. She then dug into her backpack and took out her translator earpieces and placed them in each of her ears.

Yoko twiddled his claws and looked down shamefully. He hadn't meant to wake her up so early in the morning.

"I...I...Shelly, I..." Yoko couldn't find the right words to say to her. If it came out wrong, Yoko was sure that Shelly was going to get mad at him and probably slap him on the snout.

Shelly crossed her arms and rubbed her hands on her shoulders to get warm, waiting for Yoko to explain himself.

"Why did you wake up me so early in the morning, little guy?" She asked again while rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you had a tail, that's all." Yoko said shyly.

Shelly cocked an eyebrow. "And what made you think that I did or didn't have one, Yoko?"

Yoko kept his eyes down. "Well, I sorta wondered why you needed to wear that light-blue covering around your waist all the time."

Shelly looked down at her underwear and then back at Yoko. She smiled and reached out with her hand to pet him. The little tyrannosaur flinched a little, expecting Shelly to hurt him. But all Shelly did was rub Yoko gently across his snout and face.

"It's all right, Yoko," Shelly said soothingly. "You were just curious. You meant no harm."

Yoko looked up at Shelly and smiled, letting out a soft purr of relief. He relaxed and leaned into Shelly's hand and then rubbed his head against her body. Shelly let out a giggle and embraced the little tyrannosaur, hugging him closely to her.

Shelly knew that the little dino hadn't meant her any real harm. He had just been curious and that's all.

The incident behind the waterfall at the lagoon the other day came back to her mind. It had been her fault that she had allowed Devious, the dark part of her thoughts, to use Yoko as a pleasure toy to calm her 'urges'. She had been ashamed of doing such a thing to such a sweet and innocent little dinosaur.

Yoko, of course being young and naive, did not know what he had been doing.

Shelly didn't want to do that to Yoko again.

But now Yoko was curious about why humans didn't have a tail. How was she going to explain it?

Shelly let go of Yoko and shuffled back on her sleeping bag on her knees.

"Were you that curious to know why I didn't have a tail, Yoko?" She asked while folding her mat and placing it to the side of the tent.

Yoko nodded and said, "Uh-huh."

Shelly smiled again and went to work folding her sleeping. After she was done and the blue mat was the only thing left, Shelly paused. She looked up at Yoko. The young tyrannosaur still had that inquisitive look in his blue eyes that told Shelly that he wanted to know more.

"What are you thinking about, Yoko?" Shelly said, tilting her head.

Yoko twiddled his claws again and looked at her.

"I was wondering why you wear that light-blue skin covering and grey covering around your waist and upper body. Aren't you cold?"

Shelly giggled. "Of course not, Yoko. These are just my underclothes that I wear for when I have to go to sleep."

"So is that pinky cream colour your true skin and the others not real skin? Yoko enquired with which Shelly gave a small smile.

"Yes, it's why humans wear it; we call them clothes. Humans wear stuff like this because our skin isn't well protected against temperatures and weather around us." Shelly said, trying to give a best explanation of humans wearing clothing as she could.

"Oh," Said Yoko, not completely understanding.

Shelly let out a sigh and then got an idea. One that would probably embarrass her for days until she went back to 2010.

Yoko was curious about why humans had no tails and had to wear clothes. So the only way to satisfy his curiosity was by indulging it.

Since Josiah and her little brother were not awake yet, Shelly hoped that what she was about to do with Yoko would not wake them up.

Getting on her hands and knees, Shelly turned away from Yoko so that her panty-covered backside was facing him. Her underwear was never meant to be seen by anyone, but, for herself, she felt a little abashed exposing them to a young dinosaur.

"All right, little guy," Shelly said, turning her head so she could still look at him. "Since your curiosity has not been satisfied, I'll indulge it. If you want to have a closer look at my underclothes you can."

Yoko walked up to Shelly's rear and then looked over at her.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Yoko asked, looking a little nervous.

"It'll be fine, Yoko," She answered, trying to keep her face in a neutral expression. "So go ahead. But be careful not to stretch the fabric to much, alright? I only brought two pairs of underwear with me."

Yoko nodded and slid both his claws under the sides of Shelly's underwear. He then gently pulled upward, causing Shelly to blush as she felt the fabric of her underwear being stretched.

" _Oh boy,"_ Shelly thought, her cheeks reddening. _"I didn't know he'd do this."_

Despite the tugging and pulling at her underwear, Shelly managed to keep them in place on her butt with one hand so she wasn't too exposed. She didn't want Yoko pulling them _all_ the way down. Goodness no! Shelly didn't want the young tyrannosaur seeing that part of her. That would have been too embarrassing.

Yoko then tugged Shelly's underwear upward with his teeth, causing Shelly to let out a small gasp as she felt the fabric of her underwear ride up between the crack of her butt.

" _lewd little dinosaur,"_ Shelly thought with a grimace. _"Giving me a wedgie like my brother with your mother... talk about irony."_

Shelly looked behind her and saw that Yoko had the top rim of her underwear in his teeth while also being careful not to rip it.

It was good that Yoko wasn't pulling to hard. Shelly couldn't afford to have her clothes ripped or torn.

Yoko then let go of Shelly, causing her underwear to _**'whap'**_ against her butt. Shelly yelped a little but put a hand over her mouth to prevent her from waking the others. She hadn't expected Yoko to let go so suddenly.

"Why did you let go, Yoko?" Shelly asked, fixing her underwear and pulling down her undershirt over her back, before getting on her knees again to face Yoko.

"I wanted to know why you wear this thing around your waist." Yoko said, pointing a claw at her rear. "It stretches and it feels soft in my teeth. But it's thin and doesn't look like it can keep you warm at all. What's it for?"

"Well," Shelly said while scratching the back of her head. "It's meant to cover ourselves, Yoko. We humans like keeping our gender traits hidden because it's necessary for us, understand?"

Yoko pondered for a moment, then nodded.

Shelly smiled and then started getting dressed. She let Yoko go outside and then joined him a few minutes later, a basket of unfinished clothes in one hand, and some soap in the other. Shelly had remembered that she hadn't quite gotten all her laundry done.

It wasn't long before Josiah and Ken had woken up. The sun had now fully risen and Shelly thought that it was going to be a beautiful day.

* * *

 **:**

 **End of part 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A 'Pre'-historic experience**

 **part 4**

:

As Shelly walked down to the lagoon with her basket of laundry, Yoko followed her from behind.

Once they got there, Shelly got to work on the clothes. Yoko waded into the lagoon to cool off. The sun was not up to high but the jungle around the lagoon was still hot and humid.

It didn't take long for the human girl to feel the heat and sweat run down the side of her head and into her eyes. She pushed her blond hair out of her face and wiped the sweat from over her eyes.

The rest of her clothes would have to wait. She couldn't take this heat any longer.

After she was done, Shelly folded her wet clothes on a branch and started to get undressed. She left on only her undershirt and underwear, of course, and wadded into the lagoon with Yoko. The water was shallow where she stood but it was deep enough so that the water was just around her thighs.

It felt nice! The heat from the jungle had really disheveled her hair.

Shelly washed it, dunking her hair under the water and bringing it back up, letting the wetness flow over he face and body. She shook her head, enjoying the cool water splash everywhere.

It had been good to be out of the stifling hot tent. The night had not been very cool.

And having the warm body of Yoko by her side had not helped. Shelly hadn't counted on the young T-rex to be warm at all. She always thought that dinosaurs were cold-blooded animals.

"I guess we don't know as much as we know about dinosaurs," Shelly said to herself as she did her hair again. Her undershirt was wet now, but she didn't care. The warm jungle air would soon dry off her underclothes when she had them taken off and brought back to the camp. For now she was content on staying at the lagoon for the whole morning and afternoon.

While Shelly watched Yoko splash around in the shallows of the lagoon, a lagoon eel was swimming right towards her.

Shelly didn't see it coming because it was swimming up from behind her. The water of the lagoon was clear as crystal so that spotting anything swimming would be easily seen.

The eel swam closer and closer until...

"Yikes!" Shelly yelped and felt her breath catch as she felt something slimy and wiggly swim up her underwear from behind. She stood still, unable to move for fearing that whatever it was might bite her.

Yoko heard her and waded over to her.

Shelly turned on her translator device on her ear.

"Shelly, what happened?" Said Yoko as he shook some water off of him.

Shelly brought her hands up in a feeble-like gesture and looked down at Yoko.

"Yoko, some kind of creature has just swum up my underwear. I'm guessing...it might be a snake or something."

"Oh. That's bad," Said Yoko, scratching the back of his head with his two- clawed hand.

"Aren't you going to do something, little guy?"

Yoko rolled his eyes and waded around Shelly until he was behind her. He took a claw and grabbed the rim of Shelly's underwear and pulled it back. Looking down, he saw something dark and snake-like wiggling within the crack of her backside.

Yoko recognized it at once as a lagoon eel. These eels were good eating but were hard to catch in the lagoon. His mother rarely fed him and his siblings eel because they were difficult to grab in the jaws. But boy, were they ever good!

The eel, sensing that it was in danger, slithered out of reach from Yoko's jaws, which tried to snap at the eel's tail. The slippery water sneak slithered to the front of Shelly's underwear, coiling around the thigh of her leg.

Shelly let out another sharp yelp as she felt the eel move to her front. Looking down, she saw a bulge in her underwear which was moving around. Shelly felt herself blush and her body trembled uncontrollably from the feel of the eel's body against her pelvic area.

Yoko moved to the front of her and pulled at the rim of Shelly's underwear again. This time the tail of the eel stuck out on the side a little and Yoko took that chance to shove his hand down a little into Shelly's underwear.

Shelly felt her face get warm.

At first she wanted to protest at this, but the eel was the only thing now that was important.

"Careful, Yoko," Shelly cautioned as her cheeks flashed red. "Watch your claws, little guy."

"Don't worry, Shelly," Said Yoko as he moved his hand around to grab the eel. "This eel won't get away from me!"

"Ooh! Easy, little guy!"

:

Meanwhile, Ken was on his way down to the lagoon as well. He needed a nice, cold bath after a night of blistering uneasy sleep. The sleeping bag he had been sleeping on had been completely soaked with his sweat overnight. It had made his night in the camp unpleasant.

Since Josiah was busy at the camp cleaning up, Ken told him he was going down to the lagoon for a swim. Josiah said it was okay by him just so long as Ken was careful.

The ten year old time kid was thankful that no other dinosaurs were around during this time of day. Especially Momma the tyrannosaur. He bet the dinosaur mother was feeling the heat just as much as he and his sister were.

He arrived at the lagoon and was thankful that the area was clear of any dinosaurs. He was about to undress himself and dive right into that lagoon, when he heard a voice. His sister's voice. And it was coming from near the shore of the lagoon. He also heard a chattering squeaking that sounded an awful lot like one of baby tyrannosaurs.

Putting on his translator device, Ken made his way over toward a group of bushes and peeked through them to see into the lagoon.

He saw his sister, half naked in thigh-high water, with Yoko, who was at that moment...

"What the..." Ken gasped quietly.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yoko had his scaly little clawed hand in Shelly's underwear! At first he didn't want to believe it, but there it was right in front of him.

He listened in on what the two of them were saying and almost threw up in his throat.

"Just a little lower, Yoko,"

"I can feel it, Shelly, hold on."

"Easy, little guy, that spot is tender,"

"I won't hurt you unless you move around a lot like that, Shelly."

"A little to the left. That's it."

Ken had heard and seen enough! He turned and stormed back to camp, his mind furious and disgusted of what he had just witnessed. His own sister had a dinosaur's clawed hand down her underwear and had been enjoying it!

He knew that Shelly was thirteen and all now, but allowing Yoko to fondle her in her underwear like that...

He shook his head to clear that kind of thought from his mind. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions or anything, but it did look like Yoko had been rubbing her in her underwear. And his sister in turn had been urging him on to do it.

Ken decided that he would have a few words to say to his sister and that tyrannosaur when they got back to camp.

Ken didn't want to tell Josiah. He would just get all upset that he was spying on his sister while she was bathing and that he had no right invading her privacy like that. Josiah was like that sometimes. He usually took Shelly's side instead of his.

Well, not this time.

:

Back at the lagoon, Yoko had nearly gotten the eel out. The young tyrannosaur had caught the slippery thing by it's tail and had started to pull it out.

Shelly remained still so that the eel wouldn't swim up her underwear anywhere else. Jeez, she didn't want it swimming up her...

"Got it!" Yoko exclaimed. The tyrannosaur had the eel in his sharp little teeth and had started to tug.

Shelly felt the eel being pulled out from between her legs and out from her underwear.

But the slippery fish had other ideas.

The eel opened it's mouth, exposing a row of sharp teeth, and bit down on the hem of Shelly's underwear.

Shelly gasped and bit her lip.

"Yoko, it's got my underwear in its teeth," Shelly whimpered quickly, her eyes wide. "Get it off, hurry."

Yoko growled and tugged harder on the eel's body, but the fish would not let go.

Shelly looked and saw the front of her underwear stretching, along with the eel. Summoning up her courage, Shelly took hold of the eel's head in both of her hands and tried to pull it off.

Still the eel refused to let go of her. Yoko growled again and pulled even harder.

There was a tearing sound and Shelly looked down in time to see the hem of underwear beginning to rip.

"No! It's going to rip!" She cried, desperately trying to pull the eel off.

Shelly couldn't afford to have her underclothes ripped or torn. Her parents would skin her alive.

Yoko heard Shelly's desperate cry and had soon had enough of this stubborn eel. He bit down as hard as he could with his teeth and felt blood flow over his tongue. The eel stopped wiggling and with a short spasm, let go of Shelly's underwear and splashed into the water. The nasty fish lay motionless in Yoko's jaws, blood oozing out from the corner of his lips.

Shelly relaxed and immediately got out of the lagoon, hitching up her underwear as she went.

Yoko followed her as he started eating the dead eel.

Once she was on shore, Shelly grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself, and sat down on the ground. She let out a breath and looked at Yoko who was still eating the eel.

"Hows the taste?" Shelly asked.

Yoko paused mid chew. "It's great, Shelly. You should try some."

Shelly waved a hand at him. "No thanks, Yoko. I'd rather not."

Yoko shrugged. "Very well. Please yourself, Shelly. But your missing out on a good meal. Momma always told me and my brother and sister that we are suppose to chew an eel whenever we ate it. We don't swallow it whole or else one of us could end up with the tummy-rumbles for days."

"Uh, thanks for the details, Yoko, but I didn't need to hear that bit of information," Shelly said as she dried herself off. "Anyway, thanks for getting that eel out of my underwear, little guy."

Yoko belched and bits of eel meat flew from his jaws. "Your welcome, Shelly."

Shelly laughed.

"Come on, little guy," She got up and went to retrieve her laundry. "Let's get back to camp."

The both of them left the lagoon and made their way up the trail to the campsite.

Once they got there, Shelly went into her tent to get changed.

Yoko remained outside to wait for her, still licking his claws from his meal.

Josiah was awake now and was busy tending to the fire pit in the middle of the camp. Ken was with him but didn't seem to be doing much work.

He had been glaring at his sister's tent for a full five minutes until Shelly came out of the tent, fully dressed.

Ken needed to talk to her. So when she sat down next to him on the picnic bench, he tried to do just that.

"How was your laundry cleaning, sis?" He asked, opening the conversation as innocently as possible.

"It was fine, Ken," Was her answer.

"Nice experience having a dinosaur put his scaly hand down your undies, isn't it?" Ken said straight off without hesitation.

Shelly turned slowly to face her little brother, her eyes wide with suspicion and surprise.

"Why did you say that, Ken?" She demanded.

"Because I saw that little perverted tyrannosaur with his hand down your underwear at the lagoon!" He shot back.

Shelly got off the bench and stood angrily to face her brother.

"You were spying on me?!" She said shrilly. "What gives you the right to spy on your own sister?"

"What gives you the right to allow one of the baby tyrannosaurs to put his clawed hand down your undies and fondle you?!"

Ken was suddenly on his feet as well, his hands clenched into fists.

"He didn't do no such thing, Ken!" Shelly yelled, spit flying from her mouth. "And why were you spying on me in the first place, uh?! Hoping to catch me in the nude while I bathed?!"

"No!" Ken shot back, almost letting out a laugh. "But I know what I saw, Shelly."

"I don't care what you saw," She spat at him. "You had no right spying on me like that! And F.Y.I, little brother, Yoko was not fondling me. He had his hand in my underwear to help try to get an eel out of it."

Ken snorted. "A likely story!"

Shelly was about say something, when Josiah came up to the both of them, his face hard. Both stopped arguing.

"What's going on, you two? Why are you guys at each others throats at this time in the morning, huh?"

Both kids looked down, their faces angry.

Since neither sibling was talking, Josiah decided to get some answers.

"Shelly, what's going here?"

Shelly looked up and pointed a finger at her brother.

"Ken here was sneaking around like a peeping tom at the lagoon while I was doing my laundry and was about to bath. He thinks Yoko over there," She jabbed thumb at the young tyrannosaur. "Was fondling me in my underwear, but that's not true."

Josiah blinked, his mouth open.

"Is it?" He asked, his hands on his hips.

Shelly blushed and said in a quite voice, "Well, he was. But not like that, Josiah."

"Then what, Shelly?" Was his reply.

"There was an eel that swam-up my underwear from behind me while I was bathing." Shelly explained. "I didn't want to get it out myself so I asked Yoko to do it for me."

Josiah nodded.

"I see," He said. "But why didn't you just wait for it to swim out instead? Or better yet, take it out yourself?"

"Are you kidding me, Clover?" Shelly said, holding up her hands. "I maybe a tomboy, but I am not touching a slimy eel."

Josiah almost laughed, but kept his face stern.

"Shelly, you should not have had Yoko do that. We may not be in 2010 right now, but having a dinosaur stick it's hand down your underwear like Yoko had done was not right. Do you understand?"

Shelly nodded. "Yes, I do,"

"I hope you do, girl," Said Josiah. He was looking at Shelly more seriously. "I would hate to have to tell your mom and dad that their only daughter was having a wardrobe malfunction in the dinosaur world in the ice age because of an eel problem in a lagoon."

Shelly felt her face redden, but said nothing.

Josiah than rounded on Ken.

"As for you Ken," And his voice was angry. "I'm shocked and disgusted that you would peep on your own sister like that."

"But I saw Yoko-"

"I DON'T GIVE A HOWLING HOOT!" He shouted in Ken's face, so loudly that a flock of birds flew out of a nearby tree in fright. "You were spying on your sister like a perv in the jungle. Your own sister!"

Ken took a step back, a look of apprehension on his face.

"But I..I.."

"But nothing, Ken Blake! What were you trying to do, boy? Start up trouble?"

Ken looked down at his feet.

Josiah let out a exasperated breath.

"This matter IS closed, you guys." He said finally. "Do you understand? You both will stay in camp for a while until I say so, got it?"

The both of them nodded.

The day had not gone right for Shelly at all. First the eel, then Ken spying on her, and now Josiah disappointed at both of them. And now they had to stay in camp.

Shelly went back to her tent and went inside. Yoko tried to follow her but Josiah grabbed him by the tail to stop him.

"Go back to your mother, Yoko," He said not unkindly. "I think it's best that you don't come back to our camp for a while until this whole mess is cleared up, you understand?"

Yoko let out a sad whimper. He nodded and left the camp and went back to Lava Falls.

Within her tent, Shelly saw the shadow of Yoko leaving the camp.

She sighed and rested her head on her pillow. It had not been a good day.

And most of all was that Shelly hadn't meant for any of this to happen.

She only hoped that tomorrow would be better.

:


	5. Chapter 5

**A 'Pre'-historic experience**

 **part 5**

 **:**

Shelly felt angry within her tent. Her stomach did flip-flop after flip-flop as she laid there on her sleeping bag and mat.

Her brother spying on her at the lagoon was partly the main reason. After all the years she had known him, Shelly never thought that her brother would ever spy on her when she was indecent. But to flat-out accuse her of having Yoko performing that kind of foreplay with her was sickening to even think of!

All that little dino was just trying to do was remove an eel from her underwear. Was that so bad? It was not like Yoko had tried to...to...fondle her, right?

For once Shelly actually found herself getting a little fired up. Very few things in the world ever got her mind flowing. She very rarely thought about sex, and even despised looking at boy magazines when other girls in her class back at home often joked about it. The tomboy was not an easy one to get in the mood or aroused, but thanks to Yoko's tail rubs the other day at the lagoon, she managed to push the right buttons to get the flood gates open back at in the waterfall cave.

Only after a while did Shelly begin to realize that there was a fair amount of moisture starting to build up within her.

Shelly immediately cleared her thoughts at once and rolled onto her back on her mat. What was she doing? It was Devious all over again! If it hadn't been for her she would never have had used Yoko like a pleasure toy behind that waterfall to begin with.

Devious was the one who took over her thoughts and her body to make her take advantage of Yoko in the first place.

But Shelly knew that it was her fault for losing control over Devious as well.

She turned over again on her side, the bangs of her short hair getting in her eyes. She ignored them.

Her thoughts then went back to the events that happened in her tent yesterday before the whole fiasco. What Yoko had done was out of pure curiosity about human clothing. There was nothing arousing about that. The little dino was just curious and wanted to know more about why Shelly didn't have a tail and why she wore clothes and had soft skin with no scales like him.

In Shelly's eyes there was nothing wrong with that. What she had done, on the other hand, was allow Yoko to do it. His claws stretching her underwear, pulling it, and examining it was what she allowed him to do. There was no harm in it at all.

Shelly then turned over on her other side and thought about the incident at the lagoon. In truth, she could have taken that gross eel out of her underpants herself and tossed it away. Course, she would have had to touch the damned thing. And Shelly hated touching slimy things.

She never intended for anything to happen at the lagoon either. What Yoko had done was not sneaky, rotten, or low. All he did was take an eel out of her underwear and that was it. Ken had no right sneaking around the lagoon and peeping at her and then accusing her of having Yoko performing foreplay with her. It was disgusting!

It was just an eel!

"Bah!" Shelly spat, more to herself then anyone else. "What does he know anyway?"

Boys were like that. They always got their jollies by peeping on girls bathing. She was thankful that Josiah had told him off for that, but wished she had done it herself. She even half wished that she had slapped him. True, she would never actually physically hurt her brother, but what happened yesterday made her sorely tempted.

She balled her hands into fists and pounded the mat.

The night had been cool and Shelly had been able to get some sleep a little. The camp had been quite and the only sound came from the insects and dinosaurs in the distance.

Morning came to the campsite and the sun shone bright through the trees surrounding the camp.

But the mood inside Shelly's tent was still the same. She was still angry with her brother.

:

When Shelly woke-up, she got dressed and went outside and found Josiah sitting at the picnic table, as was his custom because he needed to rise early. He didn't look up from his bowl of cereal as she approached. She sat down opposite of him and tried to workup on something to say.

"Josiah, I..." She began, but Josiah cut her off by raising his hand.

"Shelly, I don't want to hear it,"

"But you don't understand, I..." She tried to say. "It's not what my brother told you, alright? What Yoko did..."

"...was right, girl," He said.

This surprised Shelly. She watched as Josiah took something out from his back packet and placed it on the table. When Shelly saw it, she recoiled away in disgust and fright.

It was the severed head of an eel.

"I found that at the lagoon this morning, Shelly," Josiah said. "I truly now believe you were telling the truth."

"I told you so, didn't I?" Said Shelly. She inched away from the eel's head like it had a disease or something.

"Well, I had to be sure," Josiah told her. "You were in a tough spot, missy. I didn't know if your were telling the truth or not, but I had to make sure. Though I still don't understand why you didn't take the eel out yourself."

Shelly shivered with revulsion. "Eels are nasty, Josiah. They give me the creeps."

Josiah let out a hearty laugh. "Well, to each her own, _cher_ ,"

"I guess," Shelly admitted.

"Anyway, Shelly, this means you don't have to be confined to the campsite anymore, now that I know the _whole_ truth."

Shelly let out a relieved breath but kept her distance from the severed eel head that was still on the table.

Josiah got up from his seat and headed for his tent.

"Josiah?" Said Shelly.

He stopped.

"Yoko didn't do anything to me at the lagoon except help me with this eel. If there's some way to make you believe that he didn't, just tell me."

"Keep out of trouble, girl," Josiah said. "That's all I ask."

:

Shelly left the camp, heading in the direction of Lava Falls to see Yoko. She wanted to make amends and let the little T-rex know that what he did at the lagoon was nothing to worry about.

She made her way through the Jungle of Misery, following the dirt path that Buck had told her and the others to take. Shelly didn't know much about this part of the dinosaur world because she didn't really see what there was to worry about. All she remembered was that Buck had told her and the other to stay in the middle of the trail.

Shelly's stomach grumbled and she suddenly remembered that she hadn't eaten breakfast this morning.

Remembering that there was some fruit in a clearing to her left a little ways, Shelly turned around and headed for it.

She stepped onto what looked like a mossy patch of ground with a tasty looking piece of fruit in the middle.

She approached it and reached out to grab it off the stem. But before she could clamp her fingers around the fruit, there was loud yelp that came from out of nowhere.

Shelly whirled around. It was Yoko. He was standing on the edge of the clearing, eyes wide with fear and warning.

Putting on her translator device in her ear with one hand, while keeping her hand near the fruit, she turned to Yoko.

"Yoko, what's the matter?" She asked, uneasy of the look of fear on his face.

"Don't touch that fruit!" He cried. "It..."

Shelly let out soft snort. "It's okay, little guy," She reassured him. "It's just a piece of fruit. There is nothing to worry abou-"

She reached down and grabbed the fruit. A series of green vines instantly shot out from out of nowhere and coiled around her ankles.

"What the...?" She cried as the vines suddenly rose, lifting the tomboy above the ground. Looking down, Shelly saw the ground begin to shake and move. There was an odd sucking sound, and then huge blossom-like petals stretched toward her.

It was then that Shelly knew what this thing was. It was a carnivorous plant.

"Oh, man...!" Shelly panicked as the plant's petals slowly surrounded her. Within seconds, the petals had swallowed her.

"HELP!" Shelly screamed from within the plant.

From outside, Yoko saw that the carnivorous plant that gotten Shelly was not a fully grown carnivorous plant, but a immature plant. The closed petals were a dull pink-red and the size of the plant wasn't that big. But Yoko knew he couldn't just stand there on the trail. He had to do something.

"Hold on, Shelly! I'm comin'!" He cried.

The little tyrannosaur charged at the plant, gnashing his teeth threateningly. The plant responded by shooting out more vines and wrapping them around Yoko's feet, tail, and head and lifting him off the ground. Yoko tried to struggle but it was no use.

The vines lowered him toward the opening petals and then plopped him in and closed up again.

From within the plant both Shelly and Yoko were pressed so close; they were nearly kissing each other. Shelly's nose and Yoko's snout were barely touching each other but it was close.

"Well, this is cozy," Said Shelly, her face blushing a little from having Yoko's snout pressed up against her.

Yoko wasn't exactly blushing because he didn't find this cozy at all. He knew that when a carnivorous plant caught prey, it didn't let it go... unless.

Yoko suddenly remembered what to do in this sort of situation.

It was a good thing because the plant was already starting to fill with digestive juice.

"Yoko," Shelly said nervously as the liquid started rising above her shoes and socks. "What is this stuff? What's happening?"

Yoko tried to squeeze himself down toward the bottom of the plant, ignoring Shelly's question. The light-green liquid rose past Shelly and Yoko's knees and up toward their middles. It was hard for the little dino to move to get to the bottom because Shelly's body was pressed against him.

But he knew what to do to get the both of them out of the plant.

Shelly was pushing the walls of the petals with both her hands but they were slippy and she couldn't push them open.

"Just great," She said sarcastically. "now I'm gonna get eaten by a plant. This is not how I wanted to spend my day."

The digestive liquid rose passed her waist and up toward her chest. Yoko's body and tail were half submersed but soon they were completely submerged.

"Yoko!" Shelly cried. But she had to close her mouth fast as the liquid rose past her mouth and then stopped.

Shelly was able lift her chin up over the liquid but the tightness of the plant and closeness of Yoko's body pressed against her made her feel uncomfortable. Shelly tried using her feet to push the petals open, but it wouldn't open.

Then there was a new sensation as Shelly felt a tingling feeling running all over her body. She reached down and pulled at rim of her shorts and with horror she felt the fabric rip and tear right off like a piece of wet paper. Shelly knew now that this was digestive fluid and that this plant was going to eat both her and Yoko. Even though her skin was tingling it was not burning or melting off yet. For now it was just her clothes that were beginning melt off.

At the bottom, Yoko pulled open a curved flap that covered the plant's blue and red stamens. He squinted and tried to remember which one he had to cut. Making up his mind, he reached for the red one and bit it with his teeth, sending menacing-looking bubbles rushing through the fluid!

" _No!"_ Yoko thought, panicking. _"That was the wrong one!"_

The fluid rose higher, engulfing Shelly's head completely! The tomboy held her breath sharply as she felt the plant constrict tighter then ever.

Shelly grunted and tried to keep her nose above the ooze. Below, Yoko tried his best to get to the blue stamen and cut it before the liquid could eat him and Shelly alive.

He got a claw under it and pulled. The blue stamen snapped and the fluid stopped flowing. The plant shuddered and then started expanding. Then, all at once, the plant exploded. Digestive juice splashed everywhere.

Yoko landed on his back with a grunt and Shelly landed right on top of him... backwards!

The both of them groaned and panted, their bodies covered in plant goop.

"Well, that was an experience I'd like to soon forget," Shelly coughed. She wiped the ooze off her face and hair.

It was then she felt something moving underneath her. Looking down, She saw Yoko's tail wiggling sideways between her hands. She then noticed both of Yoko's feet sticking out on ether side as well.

Looking back, Shelly saw that some of her clothes were partly dissolved and falling off. But that wasn't what caught her attention.

She felt something moving underneath her butt and between her legs. She then looked between her arms all the way to her rear and her eyes went wide.

Shelly's shorts had dissolved almost completely, leaving only a small bit of them on her. Her underpants were practically exposed! But that was not what made her eyes gos wide. Yoko's scaly face was pressed against her butt! The little tyrannosaur was trying to wiggle his way out from under her but Shelly's legs had his short arms pinned.

" _Gack!_ _ **"**_ Shelly yelped, her face blushing. She hadn't even noticed that she had landed on Yoko till now.

Yoko tried to move his snout again but all that did was cause Shelly to yelp again. Shelly tried to get off of him but the goop from the plant made that difficult.

"Shelly, hurry up and get off of me!" Yoko said, his voice muffled by Shelly's tush. "I can't breath!"

"Hey, this isn't a picnic for me either, little guy!" Shelly shot back as she tried to move off of him. "And don't move your snout like that...it's embarrassing!"

"Well, your dirty old fanny of a rear is in my face and against my poor snout," Yoko protested, struggling to get out from under her. "that's what's embarrassing."

Shelly snapped her head around and yelled, "IT IS NOT DIRTY, YOU RUDE LITTLE REX!"

:

A couple of minutes later, while walking back to camp with Yoko, Shelly was busying herself trying make sure the large leaves she was wearing stayed on around her middle. Her shorts, socks, and some of her t-shirt were gone. There was barely anything left of her T.W.C clothes that were identifiable.

Yoko grumbled to himself as he walked alongside the tomboy, his body still covered with plant ooze. He didn't understand why Shelly had exploded like that all because he called her bottom dirty.

Shelly grumbled to herself, "Sheesh! Talk about truly insulting! I get eaten by a plant, covered and slime, and have a young tyrannosaur insult my butt. That's just great. And to top it all off I have to wear a leaf around my middle. Stupid plant goop."

"We're just lucky that carnivorous plant wasn't fully grown yet," Said Yoko. "It would have been a lot worse."

Shelly nodded. "Well, thanks for saving me, little guy. And I'm sorry that yelled at you back there."

Yoko turned his head and nodded, acknowledging her thanks.

"By the way," She added. "Josiah told me I don't have to stay in the camp anymore. He found the eel's head at the lagoon."

Yoko licked his lips. "Well, I had to admit that eel did taste good. All except the head though. I left that part behind."

"Come on, little guy," Shelly motioned him along. "Lets get back to the camp. I'm in a serious need of some new clothes."

* * *

:


End file.
